Project Summary Disparities in cancer incidence, mortality, prevention and treatment are well described. One strategy for reducing racial and ethnic disparities in cancer is to increase the number of individuals, both minorities and others, who are prepared to conduct research in this area. Indeed, the Institute of Medicine recommended that training and educational strategies be used as one of the strategies for reducing health inequities (Institute of Medicine, 2003). Minority investigators bring unique perspectives and experience that enhance our understanding of the factors underlying racial and ethnic variations in health and health status in the United States (Institute of Medicine, 2003). The overall goal of this T32 renewal application is to educate researchers who are prepared to develop, test, and disseminate interventions in both clinical and population settings to reduce cancer related health disparities among disadvantaged populations (broadly defined here to include race, ethnicity, immigration status, age, income, geography, gender, sexual orientation). We intend also to enhance the diversity of the research workforce in this area by specifically recruiting individuals from underrepresented/disadvantaged populations. The specific aims of this T32 renewal application are to: 1) increase the number of predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees committed to intervention research to reduce cancer health disparities by enhancing the existing successful educational program, including curricular, mentored research, and career development components; 2) each year, train three predoctoral trainees and three postdoctoral trainees, whose interests are in developing, testing, and disseminating interventions to reduce cancer related health inequities; and 3) enhance the diversity of the research workforce in cancer related health disparities by committing to a program where at least 50% of trainees come from disadvantaged backgrounds. We will accomplish these aims by marshaling the considerable experience of the University of Minnesota faculty members and Minnesota community organizations that have a history of conducting collaborative research to reduce the cancer burden in disadvantaged populations.